Receta instantánea
by Neil Josten
Summary: Quizá perdió más que un brazo en aquel valle, es probable que su cordura se hubiese quedado allá también y ahora esté loco. Loco y querido. Con Naruto. Por Naruto. —Teme, estuve pensando que nuestra relación es como el ramen. *BL* Fluff. EWE. Para Kristall Blauw.


**Renuncia:** todo de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** spoilers, Semi-AU. Considero que es Naruto con quien Sasuke más habla y se permite ser libre, así de gay como suena, encima fue evangelizado, puede que haya OOC.

De cualquier modo esto va para **Miss Pringles** de Navidad Atrasadísima, que es genialosa como el NaruSasu *lanza confeti y huye* (¿?)

* * *

**— T**eme, estuve pensando que nuestra relación es como el ramen —comenta, muy casual. Sasuke le mira por el rabillo del ojo, acostado en la camilla del hospital. Naruto se encuentra a su derecha, del otro lado del cuarto, todo cubierto de vendajes, como él.

— ¿Aprendiste a pensar en estos tres años, uh?

Naruto arruga la nariz, aparentando una grave ofensa. Más sonríe, y aquello para Sasuke no pasa desapercibido.

— _Ja-ja_. Muy gracioso. Hablo en serio, _dattebayo_'. Somos como…, como una receta.

— De ramen —pronuncia Sasuke, quedo.

— ¡Ya!

— Déjame ver si entiendo —se esfuerza en acomodarse en la cama. Lo que es difícil, considerando que, bueno, está todo malherido y ahora está manco también. Que posiblemente hay algún ANBU espiando la habitación desde un árbol a una distancia prudente predispuesto a lanzarle una churiken a la cara ante el menor movimiento sospechoso y que tiene sueño y a Naruto le ha dado por soltar disparates que van más allá de su comprensión— ¿tú dices que somos similares a un montón de alimentos y especias remojados?

— Nosotros no, _lo nuestro_ —le corrige. Sasuke no puede evitar que el ceño se le frunza con ligereza ante la oración.

— No hay un nosotros.

— Yo sé que te avergüenzas pero tampoco es para tanto —con una fuerza inesperada Sasuke consigue propiciarle una patada sin caerse—. ¡Ah, eso dolió Teme!

— Hn.

— Venga, y yo creí que te bastaría con perder un brazo para volver a ser el de antes… —refunfuña para sus adentros. Sasuke le mira, silencioso. Es increíble cómo Naruto no pierde su voluntad, incluso con heridas graves y moretones. Heridas que él le ha provocado.

— ¿Y eso es?

Naruto deja de quejarse, parpadea, y amplia su sonrisa.

— Mi compañero.

El pecho se le encoge a Sasuke.

— Mi hermano —añade inmediatamente.

Otro tanto.

— Mi mejor amigo.

Cierra los párpados, inspirando el olor a tranquilidad y formol y seguridad.

— Y mi caldo.

Por inercia arquea una ceja, entreabriendo la vista, mostrándose confundido.

— No sabía que yo era un caldo con patas —dice, sin molestarse en ocultar su fastidio.

— ¡No estás entendiendo, _dattebayo_'! Es lo de antes. Que somos como el ramen. Venga, es muy obvio.

No. En realidad dista mucho de serlo. Demasiado. Pero no lo expresa, no en voz alta, al menos. Le permite a Naruto que crea lo que guste. A fin de cuentas, se lo merece. Sigue siendo el mismo torpe cabeza hueca con quien solía chocar puños y entrenar hasta el cansancio, con el propósito de superarse mutuamente. Y el chico necio que no se rendía al tratar de regresarlo a Konoha. La persona más valerosa que conoce, después de Itachi.

— Dobe. ¿Por qué estás tan confiado? —Le entra la duda. Naruto enfoca la vista en el techo carente de color.

— Pues el ramen requiere esfuerzo en su preparación, sobre todo en la pasta. Y paciencia, y tiempo. Es complicado, no muy sencillo. Si uno resiste lo suficiente la masa estará lista y quedará delicioso, sino no funciona y el resto queda estropeado. Son muchos ingredientes, verduras, especias, la carne («la tristeza, el dolor, la felicidad, el cariño»). Deben ser proporcionados, y de eso depende el sabor, lo ideal es que haya un balance. («Luz y Oscuridad; Ying y Yang; Sol y Luna; Amarillo y Negro; Tú, Yo»). Tiene muchos matices, puede ser amargo en ocasiones, y en otras, no tanto. Y no importa qué tanto se modifique la receta, la original siempre es la mejor. _Dattebayo_' —voltea hacia él y a Sasuke lo pilla con la guardia baja. Es molestamente sincero. Es detestablemente afectivo. Y él, él es susceptible a su influencia. Mucho. Quizá perdió más que un brazo en aquel valle, es probable que su cordura se hubiese quedado allá también y ahora esté loco.

Loco y querido. Con Naruto. Por Naruto.

— Y es por eso que somos como el ramen, Teme.

— No entiendo qué tiene que ver con que yo sea el caldo.

— Obviamente porque el caldo es mi preferido, ¡_Dattebayo_'! —exclama, hinchando el pecho con orgullo. Sasuke bufa y le dan ganas de rodar los ojos. No lo hace. Sus irises se ablandan. Es la paz que hasta ese instante no se ha permitido disfrutar. Un hogar que siempre ha mantenido las puertas y ventanas abiertas para él— Aunque a veces se comporte como un antisocial amargado con tendencias homicidas —continúa—. Y sea imbécil. Y tonto. Y su sonrisa dé miedo.

— Mi sonrisa no es aterradora.

— Lo que tú digas, Teme —un gruñido se le escapa acompañado por la risa de Naruto. Lo jura, no se reconoce a sí mismo. No obstante—. Ey…, en serio me alegra que volvieras.

No obstante, tampoco es tan terrible. Igual que el ramen.

— Haces que mis días sean más sabrosos, tú sabes. _Caldito mío_.

Aunque si le preguntase, Sasuke compararía más su relación con Naruto con un Amateratsu.

— Demonios ¿Tendré que aguantar esto hasta que me recupere?

Abrasadora. Cálida. Intensa. Y que quema todo a su paso.

— Nah. Sólo el resto de tu vida. _Dattebayo_'.


End file.
